Cigars have long been associated with rich and powerful people as well as associated with relaxation, sophisticated pleasure, rich flavor, and the conversation of good friends. They are highly collectible and they can be extremely expensive. Improper handling of a cigar causes unraveling of the wrapper and could even damage the binder and filler tobacco inside. There is an art to smoking cigars. If smoked too fast, it will burn hot and ruin the flavor. If smoked too slow, it will go out and will require constant relighting. Cigar smokers prefer to smoke as much of the cigar as they can. However, their fingers can be burned if they are holding the cigar and it is too small. Thus, a smokeable portion of the cigar is wasted.